


What We Will Be

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The 13th Warrior (1999)
Genre: M/M, Palm Reading - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahmed gets his palm read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Will Be

When Ahmed had went to talk to the soothsayer about not joining the group of unruly savages across the frostbite laden regions of the farther north, he hadn’t expected that declining would be easy, however, she never even gave him the chance to try.

The instant he had approached her, she had snatched his hand into hers, long wizened fingers tracing the flat lines of his palm. She had started chanting softly and nodding, pausing every now and again to relay some new bit of information to Melchisidek.

She claimed to see a great many deaths in his near future, and a horrible spreading darkness… but apparently the journey wouldn’t be so bad because he would find a lover.

Ahmed had felt inclined to indulge the crone and asked what kind of woman he would meet. She had thrown her head back and cackled as if in on some inside joke, before waving her free hand in the direction of the handsome blond Norseman who had helped them.

His friend had sputtered and blushed, before muttering. “She says ‘Take a look for yourself.’”

Ahmad’s face had flushed as the warrior, who had obviously overheard the reading, smirked roguishly and shrugged. 


End file.
